The primary aim of this proposal is to establish a 9.4 Tesla 31 cm bore size magnetic resonance (MR) instrument at the University of Pittsburgh. The high resolution and high sensitivity of this instrument will significantly enhance our ability to perform state-of-art MR imaging research on small to medium sized animals and it will be particularly valuable to the rapidly expanding suite of studies on non-human primates. This proposed system will be used by nine investigators (7 major and 2 minor users) from the University of Pittsburgh, Carnegie Mellon University, and Allegheny General Hospital. The research areas of nine users include advance of functional and physiological MR imaging techniques as well as applications of these methodologies to normal brain function and physiology, trauma, stroke, ischemia, and organ transplantation research. This 9.4T system will be housed in a new imaging facility of approximately 10,000 sq. ft., which also includes a 3T Siemens human and non-human primate MR system and a physiology laboratory. The new imaging facility has the infrastructure and personnel to operate and maintain the proposed instrument. The University of Pittsburgh has made major commitments to establishing a 9.4T imaging laboratory by providing three year operating cost, all necessary auxiliary equipment for animal MR research, and necessary computer facilities. Combining MR imaging and conventional physiology research in a synergistic fashion, the new imaging facility with the proposed 9.4T MR system will play a central role in biomedical MR research.